Big Time Mistakes
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: It was a mistake they made. Now they have to face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The boys walked to the studio.

"Where's Kelly?" James asked Gustavo.

Gustavo looked at the four boys. He sighed. "She quit."

"What?" The four boys exclaimed.

"Why did she quit?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me." Gustavo said.

The boys kept on asking questions, all except one.

 _Kelly just got done at Rocque Records. She was heading to a party. She walked in to the party. There was a lot of people there. Drinking, dancing, Kelly grabbed a cup and drank it. After a while, she had 12 cups. She danced. She woked up a little bit later, she looked around and found she was naked, but she was shocked to see a familiar face beside her in bed. No, no, no. She quickly got dressed._

 _2 weeks later, Kelly was in her house, it was a one bedroom house, but it all she could of afforded. She ran to her bathroom & threw up. She was late. She opened her bathroom cabinet and got out a pregnancy test. She took it and waited a couple minutes. The test beeped and she looked at it. The test was positive. She was pregnant._

"Why would Kelly just quit?" Carlos asked, the other three boys, as they walked in 2J. "She would of told Gustavo, wouldn't she"

The guys kept on wondering why Kelly quit. None of the guys knew why she quit, none of them except for one. Kendall knew why Kelly quit.

 _The guys got done at the studio and was about to leave when -_

 _"Kendall can I talk to you for a minute?" Kelly asked. Gustavo already left._

 _"Uh, sure." Kendall said. The other three guys walked out the studio. "What's up?" He asked, looking at Kelly._

 _"I'm pregnant." Kelly said._

 _Kendall was speechless._

 _"And it yours." She said._

Kendall sighed. If Gustavo found it could mean trouble, and if the guys found out it could be more trouble. There was a 4 year difference. He was only 17 and she was 21. He needed to talk to Kelly.

 **Hoped u liked. I haven't seen a lot of stories of Kelly/Kendall. So, I wanted to do my own. I'm finally 18! Woohoo! I'm so excited! My birthday was on the 5th of July. Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall knocked on the door. He told the guys he was going for a walk. The door opened.

"Kendall? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Kelly said.

"Why did you quit?" Kendall asked.

"Because I had to." Kelly said.

"What are you going to do about a job now?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out though. You should go." Kelly said.

"Okay, I guess. Maybe you should tell Gustavo, not about us, but that you're pregnant." Kendall said and left. Kelly closed the door and sighed. Kendall walked to 2J.

"Good. You're back." James said.

"Yeah. Where's Carlos and Logan?" Kendall asked.

"By the pool." James said. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk." Kendall said.

"Really? You went for a walk?"

"Yes. I did. I'm going to bed." Kendall said and walked away to his bedroom. James watched Kendall walked away. He knew Kendall was lying.

 **The Next Day**

The boys walked to Rocque Records and stopped.

"Who's she?" Logan asked.

"My new assistant." Gustavo said.

"Your new assistant?" Carlos asked.

"Her name is Maggie. Maggie go get me some coffee." Gustavo said.

"Yes, sir" Maggie said and walked away.

"What about Kelly?" James asked.

"She quit." Gustavo said.

"Did she ever told you why she quit?" James asked.

"She did. The reason she quitted is because she's pregnant." Gustavo said.

The boys were shocked. Except for Kendall.

"And she told me something else." Gustavo said. Kendall was drinking a bottle of water, he got from the fridge, in the studio.

"What she told you?" Logan asked.

"That she was raped." Gustavo said.

"What?!" All the boys said, causing Kendall to spit out his water.

"She was raped?" Carlos asked.

"She said it happen at a party about a month ago."Gustavo said.

"Do she know who it is?" James asked. Kendall turned to James, looking at him.

"No, she didn't." Gustavo said. Griffin came in, looking mad.

"Where's Kelly?" He asked, looking around.

"She quit." Gustavo said. "Because she's pregnant."

"She is? Who's is it?" Griffin asked.

"I don't know. She said she was raped."

The boys all looked at Griffin and back at Gustavo and back at Griffin.

"Whenever you find out who did it, I want them to pay!" Griffin said and walked away. Kendall was very worried now. He really didn't know when Griffin said the person was going to pay.

Griffin walked back to his office and dialed the police.

The boys was done at Rocque Records and headed back to 2J.

"I can't believe Kelly was raped." Carlos said.

"Me either." Logan said.

The police knocked on Kelly's door. She opened it, shocked to see the police at her door.

"May I help you?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Your boss Griffin said you were rape. Is that true?" One of the cops asked. Kelly looked at the two cops. One had a notepad.

"Y - Yes its true." Kelly said.

"Do you know who raped you?" The cop with the notepad asked.

 **Hoped u like. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I'm just tired of everything. Getting blame for everything. Do you guys think Kelly is telling the truth or not? Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Yes. Your boss Griffin said you were rape. Is that true?" One of the cops asked. Kelly looked at the two cops. One had a notepad._

 _"Y - Yes its true." Kelly said._

 _"Do you know who raped you?" The cop with the notepad asked._

"Y - Yes, I do." Kelly said.

"Can you tell us who?" One cop asked.

"Yes." Kelly said and sighed.

Kendall decided to get out of 2J. James kept on asking him where he went. Kendall knocked on the door. Lucy opened it.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" She asked, letting him in.

"I made a mistake and now if anyone finds out, it could mean trouble." Kendall said.

"What mistake did you made?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"Really? Let me guess, You and Kelly had sex, now she's pregnant." Lucy said.

Kendall looked at her shocked. "H - How did you know?"

"Because I was at the party and I saw you guys going in a room by yourselfs."

"Well, she told Gustavo she was raped."

"You raped her?" Lucy asked.

"No. I didn't." Kendall said. "What am I going to do? What if she tells the police that I raped her?"

"I don't know. I believe you." Lucy said.

"You do?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I do. I know you would never do that."

"Griifin came by and said when he finds out who ever did it they're going to pay."

"Really? So, the guys don't know that you two hooked up." Lucy asked.

"No. They don't." Kendall said.

"Why would Kelly lie?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

James was in 2J, pacing back and forth.

"James would you stop pacing back and forth." Logan said, reading a book.

"I just wanna know where Kendall went." James said.

"Maybe he went for a walk. Like the other day." Carlos said.

"He didn't went for a walk the other day." James said.

"Where did he went then?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James said. "But I knew he was lying."

"He's been acting strange." Logan said. "Ever since Gustavo told us Kelly quit."

"Yeah, like he knew before or something." Carlos said.

"Maybe he knows who did it or something?" James said.

The guys was thinking when they heard a knock on the door. James opened the door, in shocked.

"May we help you?" James asked.

"Yes. Is Kendall Knight here?" One cop asked.

 **Hoped u liked. The cops are there. Who is telling the truth? Kelly or Kendall? Next chapter the truth comes out. & someone is in big trouble. **


	4. Chapter 4

"He's not here right now. Why do you want to know where he is?" James asked.

"If you see him, give us a call." A cop said and both walked out the apartment.

"Why does a cop wanna know where Kendall is?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James said.

Lucy was cleaning dishes when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped and opened the door.

"May I help you?" She asked two police officers standing at her door.

"Yes, is Kendall Knight here?" One cop asked.

"No. He was here a little bit ago, but he left." Lucy said.

"Do you know where he went?" The other cop asked.

"No, I don't." Lucy said.

"Okay. Thank you. If you do see him, give us a call." The cop said and both of them left.

At the Police Station

"Maybe Ms. Stone is lying." One cop said.

"And why will she lie?" The other cop asked.

"Maybe she knows where Mr. Knight is, but is afraid to say it?" Frank said.

"Maybe. Or maybe she is telling the truth." Jeff said.

The boys was in shocked. Why was the cops looking for Kendall? The boys was all silent, until Logan broke the slience.

"It don't make any sense." Logan said. "Why are the cops looking for Kendall?"

"I don't know." Carlos said. James was trying to put the pieces together when his phone rang. James picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"James, it's Gustavo. I don't know if you heard or not by Kelly told the cops who raped her. She said it was Kendall, that's why the cops are looking for him." James dropped the phone.

"James, who was on the phone?" Logan asked, looking at his friend.

"It was Gustavo. He said the reason the are looking for Kendall is because, because he raped Kelly." James said, looking at his two friends. Logan and Carlos both looked shocked.

"You're lying. This is just some sick joke." Logan said.

"I'm not lying. That's what Gustavo said." James said.

"Then Gustavo is lying." Logan said.

"No, he's not. It all makes sense now. That's why he's never around." James said.

"It doesn't make sense, James! Kendall would never do something like that & you know it!" Logan yelled and stormed off. James shooked his head and looked at Carlos.

"Who do you believe? Me or Logan?" Carlos looked at James.

"I - I don't know." Carlos said.

"Whatever." James said and slammed the bedroom door shut. Carlos flinched when the door slammed shut. Who should he believe? He does want to believe James, but he knew Kendall pretty much his whole life. He also wants to believe Logan, but he just don't know.

At the police station

"Maybe we should check to see if he's at Ms. Wainright's place." Frank said.

"You think he'll be dumb enough to go there?" Jeff asked his partner.

"Maybe." Frank said. They left the station and drove to Kelly's place.

Kendall knocked on the door, rain dripping off of him.

"Can you help me?" He asked.

 **Hoped u liked it. Are you team Kendall or team Kelly? Was Lucy lying to the cops? Who do you think Carlos should believe? & who's door did Kendall knocked on? Should I keep this story Kendall/Kelly or change it to Kendall/Lucy. The same stuff will happen I just want to know what you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kendall knocked on the door, rain dripping off of him._

 _"Can you help me?" He asked._

"You shouldn't be here. If my dad finds out, he'll call the cops on you." Mercedes said.

"Have the cops been here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, my dad really didn't like that." Mercedes said.

"You have to believe me. I never did raped Kelly." Kendall said.

"They why is she telling the cops that you did?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said. "But you need to help me. Please?"

"How should I help you?" Mercedes asked.

"Do you believe me?" Kendall asked.

"You really need to leave before my dad comes back." Mercedes said.

James was in 2J. He was furious with Kendall. He didn't know where Logan went, he didn't know why Logan believed Kendall. I mean, yeah they've been best friends forever, but Kelly never lied to them. So, why will she lie about something like this? Kendall did lie a couple times, but it was nothing serious about this. Carlos was in his room. James checked his phone to see if he had any new messages, no new messages.

At the police station

"Could we track Mr. Knight's phone?" Frabnk asked.

"We tried. He must of turned it off or something. Where is he?" Jeff asked, getting frustrated.

"Don't worry, Jeff we'll catch him." Frank said.

Griffin walked in his house and saw his daughter no where to be found.

"Mercedes are you here?" Griffin asked and tried calling her but sees her phone on the couch and calls someone.

Logan walked back to 2J seeing James no where in sight.

"Hey." Logan said. "Where James went?"

"He went to talk to Gustavo." Carlos said. "I believe Kendall."

"You do?" Logan asked.

"He would never do anything like that." Carlos said. James walked in a minute later.

"Mercedes is in the hospital." James said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Someone tried to kill you." James said.

"Do they know who?" Carlos asked.

"It was Kendall. He was the last one that saw her. Griifin had installed cameras in his house. They don't know where he is though." James said.

"Is Mercedes going to be okay?" Carlos asked.

"They don't know." James said.

 **Hoped u liked! Do you guys think Kendall tried to kill Mercedes? I loved Mercedes & Kendall together in the show. I kinda wished they stayed together. & the actress who played Mercedes & Kendall actually dated in real life. I have a question for you guys. I saw in an interview Challen Cates (Mrs. Knight) said that in season 3 we was supposed to see Kendall's dad but we never did. Did I miss that episode or what?**


	6. Chapter 6

The police searched everywhere for Kendall.

"We searched everywhere." Frank said.

"He's gotta be somewhere." Jeff said.

"We searched everywhere we thought he would be a couple times." Frank said.

"We have to find him." Jeff said.

"And we will. Hopefully sooner than later." Frank said.

Logan didn't believed Kendall tried to kill Mercedes. It just didn't made any sense. Carlos didn't believed Kendall tried to kill Mercedes either. James on the other hand did. He believed Kendall tried to kill Mercedes, but why would he? Him and Kendall been friends forever, before they met Logan and Carlos. They met when both of them was 5 years old. They began best friends as soon as they meant. They met Logan next, when they was 1st grade. Then they met Carlos in 3rd. Kendall and James promised each other to be best friends forever, and not to lie to each other. So, why would Kendall lie now? The guys got back from the hospital.

Lucy was in her apartment. This was getting out of control. Mercedes is in the hospital now. She wanted to text Kendall and made sure he was okay, but if she did the cops will probably track his phone down and track him. Hopefully Kendall can get his name cleared soon.

Mrs. Knight and Katie got back from their vacation and was shocked to learn what happen. Mrs. Knight went in her room. Katie didn't believed it.

"No. You're lying." Katie said.

"It's true." James said.

"No, it's not!" Katie yelled. Logan walked in.

"James, stop." Logan said.

"Whatever." James said and walked out of 2J.

"I know my brother and he would never do anything like this." Katie said.

"I know." Logan said.

"You do?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Me and and Carlos both believe Kendall." Logan said. There was a knock on the door. Logan opened it.

"Lucy?"

"We have a problem." Lucy said.

 **Hoped u liked. What do you guys think happened? Next chapter you will get to see how Mercedes is doing, plus Gustavo & Griffin will be in the next chapter also. Who's side are you on? You guys will learn the truth in a couple chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

James stood up from the seat, he was seating at, and saw police everywhere. He saw Griffin shouting at the he saw something that made his heart dropped.

Lucy was in her apartment when her mouthed dropped when she heard the news. She ran out her apartment, knocking on the door.

Kendall didn't know where to go. How did everything ended up like this? He wished it was a dream, a bad dream, and he would wake from it soon. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. And he didn't know what to do. He thought something that maybe it could work. Then maybe everyone would believe him.

James walked in the hospital.

"Mercedes Griffin. How is she?" James asked the nurse.

"She's in recovery right now, but she'll be fine." The nurse said.

"Okay." James said and sighed. Mercedes is going to be fine.

Griffin was yelling at Gustavo. Gustavo was just sitting there getting yelled at, he really didn't care right now. He was trying to figure out this whole mess out. Honestly, it didn't really made any sense. Sure, he knew Kelly longer than the boys, but something was going on, and someone was lying. But who?

"Are you even listening?" Griffin said.

"Yes, look Griffin maybe you should go to the hospital and see how Mercedes is doing. Gustavo said. Griffin left. Gustavo sighed and sat down in his chair, thinking about everything. He needed to go check on Kelly and see how she's doing. He left and headed to Kelly's. His phone ranged about halfway there and he answered it. He couldn't believed what he heard. He lefted Kelly a message and went to the hospital. He walked in and saw Griffin screaming at the cops. He walked over to Griffin, listening to the cops and what they was saying.

There was a knock on the door and Logan opened it.

"Lucy?"

"We have a problem" Lucy said.

"What kind of problem?" Logan asked.

"Kendall tried to killed himself." Lucy said.

 **Hoped u liked. All summer long I moved from 3 different places and now I really don't know where to go. Well, hopefully I figure it out soon and now my computer is falling apart. Who's side are you on? Kendall's or Kelly's? Next chapter is a flashback and you guys will learn the truth soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

_It was a crowded room, filled with drunk people. Normally Kelly wouldn't go to a party, but she just wanted to have some fun. She normally wouldn't drink either, but it was a party and everyone was drinking. She had at least 12 cups of beer. She started to dance with random people. After a while, she headed upstairs with a guy, they went to a empty bedroom and had sex. She woked up with a bad headache and looked around._

 _"Oh My God." She said, getting dressed. "We can't tell anyone what happened."_

 _"Okay." Kendall said, getting dressed. They both got dressed and walked out the room._

 _"So, what do we do?" Kendall asked._

 _"Pretend it never happened." Kelly said._

 _"Okay." Kendall said._

 _Kelly wen back to her house and opened the door._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked the person._

 _"Where was you last night?" The person asked._

 _"I went to a party and had sex with someone I shouldn't of." Kelly said._

 _"Who did you had sex with?" The person asked._

 _"It doesn't matter." Kelly said._

 _"Tell me who it is." The person said._

 _"Ok fine." Kelly said. Kelly told the person who it was._

 _"Seriously?" Ther person said._

 _"Yeah. What am I supposed to do?" Kelly said._

 _"This is what you do." The person said._

 _"I don't think it's a good idea." Kelly said._

 _"Believe me it is." The person said._

 _"But it could ruin his life." Kelly said._

 _"You could be rich, think about it." The person said._

 _2 weeks later_

 _"Okay, I'm ready." Kelly said._

 _"Good. Ready to tell what happened?" The person said._

 _"Yes, I'm ready." Kelly said._

 _"Okay. Just tell the cops the truth. The truth what happened at the party." The person said._

Lucy, Logan, and Carlos was all in the waiting room. James was in the waiting room, but he was sitting by himself. Everything was messed up. James couldn't believed Kendall tried to kill himself. Why would he? Was he trying to take the easy way out? Griffin was still arguing with the cops.

Merceds got released from the hospital. She was trapped at her house. Her dad wouldn't let her leave the house at all. She was stuck in her room. She couldn't believed what happened.

Kelly couldn't believed what happened. It wasn't supposed to happened like this.

"There I took care of it." The person said.

"What did you do?" Kelly asked.

"I told you I took care of it." The person said.

"You was the one that done it? Wasn't you?" Kelly said.

"Yes, I took care of it." The person said.

 **Hoped u liked. Who do u think the person was that was talking to Kelly? Who's side are you on? Kelly's or Kendall's? Your two chapters away from finding out the whole truth and what all happened at that party & who is that person Kelly was talking to.**


	9. Chapter 9

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. His life was falling apart. The cops didn't believed him. So, what was he supposed to do? Kendall was walking down the street, with a hoodie covering his face. He had a plan. He was going to leave LA. It might looked like he was hiding from the cops, well he was. But he was innocent. But it won't matter if he was or not. He wished he never went to that stupid party. Then maybe this wouldn't of happen? He was walking on the other side of town around night. All of a sudden, Kendall falls to the ground. He fell unconcuious. The guy smiled and put a empty bottle of pills by Kendall & stabs Kendall in the stomach, wipes his finger prints off, puts the knife in Kendall's hand, and walks away. A few minutes later Kendall is taken to the hospital. _

The cops was waiting for Kendall to wake up so they could arrest him.

James was siiting on the other side of the waiting room, he wasn't paying attention really. He was just staring into place. He wanted to believe Kendall. He really did, but something tells him not to.

It been 3 hours. The doctors said Kendall would be fine. They was going to release Kendall tonight. Lucy left because she had a meeting to go to. It was silent in the waitng room. No one said anything.

"Why don't you believe Kendall?" Carlos asked James. Breaking the silence. James turned and looked at Carlos. This would be the first time they actually spoked to each other since this old mess started.

"Because I don't." James said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I just don't." James said.

"Because he has a crush on Kelly." Logan said.

"That's not true." James said.

"Yes it is." Logan said.

"No, it's not." James said.

"Watever. It's all her fault this happened." Logan said.

"No it isn't." James said.

"Yes it is." Logan said.

"Guys, stop." Carlos said. "Fightning won't help." It was silsnce once again between the three boys. 2 hours later the cops came. A couple minutes later the cops handcuffed Kendall and tooked him away.

Before the cops tooked Kendall away, James and Kendall looked in each other's eyes and maybe Kendall was telling the truth.

 **Hoped u like. Next chapter you will finally learn the truth & who that guy Kelly was with. Who do u believe? Who do u think that guy is? If you ever watched Switched at Birth then you know what I'm talking about. But I don't think Bay was rape in the show, I just think it was consistent. If you haven't seen the show I suggest you watch it if you love drama shows. It's a good show.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Kendall arrived at a party. He really didn't know who party it was but he just wanted to have some fun. He walked in a crowded room, filled with drunk people. Most of them was acting like idiots. He rolled his eyes and walked around. Later on, he found himself in bed with Kelly? They agreed to never tell anyone and pretend it never both had some drinks to drink._

 _It been a week since the party, and things with Kendall and Kelly was awkward. They won't looked at each other or speak to each other. No one noticed though. A week after that, Kelly told Kendall she needed to talk to him. They really haven't spoken for 2 weeks. When Kelly told Kendall she was pregnant and it was his, he was shocked. But they will find a way to work it out._

 _Or so he thought. A month later, Kendall's life was falling apart. The cops was looking for him, so they could arrest him. Kelly lied to the cops. He didn't raped Kelly. They both had some drinks. He wished he never went to that stupid party, then maybe this wouldn't of happen? He was hiding from the cops. He shouldn't though. But he didn't raped Kelly._

They say you have time to think about the things you done wrong. Sitting in a small cell, on a hard bed, that's not comfortable at all. But what if you didn't do anything wrong? Kendall was bored out of his mind. He was just staring at the white wall, sitting on the hard bed. He shouldn't even be here. Sure, everyone says that, but it's the truth. He didn't do anything. He wished he never met Kelly, he wished he never gone to L.A.

The planned worked. It worked out more perfectly than what he thought it would.

"What are you doing?" The man asked Kelly.

"Nothing." Kelly said.

"So, what you going to do with that thing?" The man said.

"You mean the baby?" Kelly asked.

"You're not seriously going to keep it. Are you?"

"Well, I'm not going to get an abortion."

"You're seriously going to keep it?"

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." The man said angry.

"What?" Kelly said.

"You're not keeping that thing!" The man yelled.

"Yes, I am." Kelly said.

"No, you're not. You're getting rid of it." The man said.

"No, I'm not. It's not your's." Kelly said. "You need to leave, Brad."

"Then it's over." Brad said.

"Then leave." Kelly said.

"Fine." Brad said and left.

Kelly sighed and sat on her couch. She thought Brad would actually be a good guy, but she was wrong.

James was in 2J all alone. Logan went with Camille and Carlos, well he wasn't sure where Carlos was. Their friendship was falling apart more and more each day. After the incident.

It's been 3 and a half weeks, since Kendall was arrested. No one visited him for 3 and the half weeks. He could have visitors, but no one believed him. He hated the food here, the bed, his cell. He hated the fact that he had to be in here for something he didn't even do. He hated the fact that no one believed him. He hated Kelly. This was all her fault! She lied to the cops. He hated everything.

Big Time Rush was over. Logan and Carlos wasn't really bummed about. James was though, he wished things worked, but it didn't. James really don't talk to Logan or Carlos anymore. They was drifting apart from each other.

Kelly didn't go out really anymore. Maybe she should of never listened to Brad. Maybe she should tell the cops the truth? Maybe things will go back to normal.

 **Hoped u liked. I want to clear something up. It's probably not true that u can go to jail when you're 17, but this is my story so it is in this story. You finally learned the guy's named. I kind of had a hard time with the guy, I was thinking maybe being someone from the show? But then I decided not to. Should Kelly have listened to Brad? Will the guys ever be friends again? Will Big Time Rush get back together? Will things go back to normal? Next chapter there is a time jump and I need helped with baby names. If you have any please suggest them to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**One Year Later**

James was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Nothing was really on though. He barely talk to Carlos and Logan anymore, ever since the band broke up. Him and Logan did talk a couple months after the band broke up. Well, it was more of Logan yelling at James. Half an hour later, James went to the store. He was getting some groceries. He was grabbing some groceries when he saw someone, he didn't expect to see.

 _James was sitting on the couch, when Kelly walked over to him._

 _"Can you go to the store for me?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, sure." James said and grabbed the car keys, kissed Kelly cheek and left to the store._

James and Kelly started to date 2 months after Big Time Rush broke up. Logan found out and he tried to tell James to stay away from her, but James wouldn't listen. James was grabbing some groceries when he saw someone, he didn't expect to see.

"Kendall?" James said. He haven't seen Kendall in a year.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall said.

"I'm getting groceries. What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Just getting something for dinner." Kendall said, picking up a dollar frozen meal.

"Wait." James said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"Can we talk?" James said.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes." Kendall said.

"So, what you been up to?" James asked.

"I really should go." Kendall said and turned to walk the other way.

"You need to apogolize to Kelly." James said. Kendall stopped and turned back around to face James.

"What?" Kendall said.

"You need to apologize to her." James said.

"Why should I apogolize to her? She's the only that ruined my life!" Kendall said, a little louder than he should of.

"Just forgive her and apogolize to her." James said.

"I'm not going to forgive her. And I'm not going to apologize to her." Kendall said.

"She felt bad and it was in the past. Just forget it ever happen." James said.

"Forget it ever happen? Do you know what it like to try and find a place to stay cause you have nowhere else to go? And when someone search your name the word rape comes up? No, you don't know what it's like. I tried to get a job, but no would hire someone that's a criminal. I had to sleep on the streets most of the time, wearing the same clothes, and go without eating for days. You don't know what's it like to have no one believe you." Kendall said and walked away. Kendall paid his meal and left the store. James left a few minutes after and walked in the door.

"I'm back." James said.

"Good. Dinner is almost done." Kelly said. James picked up the little girl. Kelly decided to name the girl Melody. After they was done eating dinner, Kelly put Melody down for a nap and walked back in the kitchen.

"I saw Kendall today." James said.

"What?" Kelly said. She was mad at him for not being there for the birth of HIS child.

"So, how it go?" Kelly asked.

"It went, well, not good really." James said.

"Oh." Kelly said.

"I told him he should apogolize and forgive you." James said.

"What did he say?" Kelly said.

"He said he's not going to forgive or apogolize to you. He said you ruined his life." James said.

"I didn't ruined his life." Kelly said.

 **Hoped u liked. What do u guys think? Should Kendall forgive Kelly? Should he apogolized to her? Should James should've listened to Logan? Should Kelly apogolize to Kendall?**


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly walked in the store with Melody. She grabbed a cart and put Melody in the cart. She was grabbing some groceries.

James decided to stay home and watch T.V. He flipped through the channels and nothing was on. He decided to take walk. He put his shoes on, and headed out the door. He walked around, but stopped when he saw Kendall walking in a house. He waited a couple minutes before walking up to the house and knocking on the door. A couple seconds later a girl opened the door.

"May I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm looking for Kendall Knight. Is he here?" James asked.

"And who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm his friend." James said.

"Hold on." The girl said and walked away. A minute later Kendall walked to the door.

"What do you want?" Kendall said.

"Who's that girl?" James asked.

"Is that why you came here?" Kendall said.

"Who is she?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now why are you here?" Kendall said.

"You need to apogolize to Kelly and forgive her." James said.

"I already told I'm not going to." Kendall said.

"Did that girl told you not to?" James asked.

"No she didn't. Leave her out of this." Kendall said.

"What? Did you guys met in jail?" James joked.

"Yes we did. She's the only that believed me and she understood what was going on." Kendall said. "Now leave."

"Just apogolize and forgive Kelly." James said and left.

"Why does he thinks you should apogolize to her?" The girl said.

"Because he loves her." Kendall said.

James walked in the house and sat on the couch. He turned on the T.V. 45 minutes later, Kelly and Melody came back. James noticed a bruise on Melody's arm.

"What happened to her arm?" James asked.

"I'll be right back and explain to you what happened." Kelly said and left. Kelly came back and sat on the couc beside James.

"We was at the store getting groceries, we bumped into Kendall. Next thing I know Melody has a bruise on her arm." Kelly said.

"Kendall did this?" James asked.

"Yes." Kelly said.

"Did you told the police yet?" James asked.

"Yes. We stopped there before coming here." Kelly said.

The cops knocked on the door and Caroline opened the door.

"May I help you officers?" She asked.

"Is Kendall Knight here?" One cop asked.

"No, he's not. What is this about anyway?" Caroline asked.

"We had evidence that he put a bruise on Kelly's daughter arm." The other cop said. "If you see him or know where he might be give us a call." The cops said and left. Kendall came out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?" Kendall asked.

"The cops. They're looking for you." Caroline said.

"Why?" Kendall said.

"Kelly told them you put a bruise on her daughter's arm." Caroline said.

"What? I didn't." Kendall said.

"I know. And you didn't even seen her daughter." Caroline said.

"Actually I did. Today, I saw her and Kelly at the store. But I never even touched her." Kendall said.

"I believe you. But you might not want to leave the house for a while." Caroline said.

James was going for a walk, when he bumped into Logan.

"Have you seen Kendall? The cops are looking for him. He put a bruise on Melody's arm." James said.

"What? Did Kelly told you that? She's lying, James. Why do you believe her? She's a fucking liar." Logan said and walked away.

 **Hoped u liked. Is Kelly telling the truth, or is she lying? Should James believe Kelly or Kendall? Next chapter you guys will get to see Carlos. And you guys will get to see what happened at the store between Kelly and Kendall.**


	13. Chapter 13

Logan couldn't understand why James was dating Kelly. He was happy when the band broke up because he thought they would never see Kelly again. But, he was wrong. He wished James would stay away from Kelly. When he found out they was dating, he tried to tell James to stay away from her, but James wouldn't listen. She's the reason the band broke up, she's the reason for everything that happen. He really don't talk to James anymore. He just talked to Carlos. After the band broke up, Carlos decided to be a stunt devil for a movie. Lucy went on a world tour and never came back to the Palmwoods. And Logan was well, he was a back up dancer for a new band. Mercedes left L.A. with her new boyfriend. Her dad tried to track her down but it was useless. Logan was heading back from the band when he ran into James. James told him the cops was looking for Kendall again. This time Kelly was saying that Kendall was touching Melody inapporiate. Logan didn't believe Kelly. He wished James would see that Kelly was lying.

 _Kendall walked in the store to get a pop. He got pop and bumped into Kelly. It was awkward, they haven't spoke to each other in a year._

 _"I'm waiting." Kelly said._

 _"What?" Kendall said._

 _"For you to apogolize." Kelly said._

 _"I'm not apogolizing to you. You ruined my life." Kendall said._

 _"I didn't ruined your life." Kelly said. "You wasn't even there for your daugher when she was born."_

 _"I was in jail thanks to you." Kendall said and stormed off._

 _Kelly turned arond when Melody started to cry. Kelly didn't know she had a hold of her daughter's arm. She then noticed a bruise on Melody's arm and decided to pay for her items and head to the police station._

Kendall hated it. He hate that he can't go out now because of stupid Kelly telling the cops lies again. He hate his fucking life. No one believe him. 'What's the point of living if no one believes you?' Kendall thought. He opened the bathroom cabinet and got out a bottle of pills. Should he really do this?

Caroline went to the store. She couldn't really afford anything, because she doesn't have a job, but before she went to jail, she had an amazing life. Until her sister ruined everything. Her sister framed her for stealing. She never stole anything. Her and her sister looked alike then, but now they don't. She went to jail, only for a year, but she was framed. But no one believed her. Not even her parents. But of course they believed her sister. She hates her sister for ruining her life. She did met someone in a similar situation as her, kind of. He wasn't framed for stealing something though. He was framed for raping someone. She don't know why but she believed him. Even though he was only in there for 6 months because they didn't had any prove he did it. She returned to her home, which wasn't in good shape but she didn't had money for a nice home or anything. Opened the door and went inside.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said.

"Okay. Well, I brought some food."

"Okay."

Carlos got done filming a scene when he saw Logan.

"What's up?"

"Haven't you heard?" Logan asked.

"Heard what?" Carlos asked.

"Kelly is telling the cops Kendall touched Melody inapporiate." Logan said.

"What? And James believes her?"

"Yeah, he does." Logan said.

"Why would he believe her?" Carlos asked. He really didn't unstand why James believed Kelly over Kendall. Sure, at first he wanted to a year ago, but he knew Kendall would never do anything like that. He thought she was telling the truth but maybe was confused on who it was. But it wasn't like that at all. She was lying. Mrs. Knight died of cancer, she didn't even knew she had cancer. The doctors said it was too late to do anything and that she wasn't going to make it, Kendall couldn't even said goodbye because he got arrested for something he didn't even do. Katie went to live with her grandparents back in Minnesota. James had to believed that liar, Kelly. Carlos just couldn't understand why James didn't believed Kendall. Kendall and James been friends the longest out of all four of them and told each other everything and never lied to each other. Carlos didn't liked to get angry at people but he was angry at Kelly.

Caroline couldn't afford nice furniture, or a T.V., or anything like that. Her and Kendall was watching T.V., one she found out by the side of the road. It was an old T.V., the furniture she had, she found on the side of the road or someone was throwing it away.

 _Caroline was outside in the area they had for prisoners to be. There wasn't a lot of room. She just usually sits on the bench. But today, she saw a boy, no older than 22 she guessed, sitting on the old bench. She walked over and sat next to him._

 _"Hey." She said._

 _"Hey." The boy said._

 _"What are you in here for?" She asked._

 _"For raping someone, but I didn't." The boy said._

 _"I'm in here because I was framed for stealing. I"m Caroline."_

 _"Kendall." The boy said. "I was framed too."_

_"Who framed you?" Caroline asked._

 _"Kelly Wainwright." Kendall said._

 _Caroline was shocked. For some reason she believed him. And that's because her sister is a liar. Caroline changed her last name from Wainwright to Miller. Kelly was the reason why she was in here._

 _"Oh." Caroline said. She didn't want to tell Kendall, Kelly was her sister._

Kendall still doesn't know that Caroline and Kelly are sisters. She never told him. They became friends after they was released from jail. They knew what it was like to have no one believed her and they both was framed by Kelly. But Kendall doesn't know they both was framed by Kelly. Caroline doesn't want anything to do with Kelly. She hateed her for ruining Caroline's life.

 **Hoped u like. My computer keeps on messing up, so I probably won't be able to upload again until I get a new computer. I'm hoping I can get one for Christmas. You guys know why Caroline was in jail. And that Kelly is her sister. Do you guys think Kendall will find out that Kelly and Caroline are sisters? What do you guys think Kendall would do with the pills? Do you guys believe Kendall or Kelly? You guys know how Melody got the bruise on her arm. Next chapter Carlos and James talked and something happens.**

 _'_


	14. Chapter 14

Carlos was walking down the street when he spotted James. He walked over to James.

"James, can I talk to you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, sure." James said.

"You need to stay away from Kelly. She's a liar." Carlos said.

"She's not a liar." James said.

"Yes she is! She's a fucking liar! Why can't you see that?" Carlos said and walked away.

Was Carlos right? Was Kelly really lying to him? James sighed. He missed their friendship. But it was all ruined. Logan and Carlos doesn't know that Kendall did lied to James.

 _James was at Kendall's house sitting on the couch._

 _"Where's your parents?" James asked._

 _"My mom is at work." Kendall said._

 _"Where's your dad?" James asked._

 _"He's working also." Kendall said._

 _"Where is he working at?" James said._

 _"He's in the C.I.A" Kendall said._

 _"Really? That's cool." James said._

 _"Yeah." Kendall said._

 _James who was 12 years old now, walked over to Kendall._

 _"You lied." James said._

 _"What?" Kendall said._

 _"When we was eight, you said your dad was in the C.I.A" James said. "He never was in the C.I.A."_

 _"I know I lied, but I didn't want you guys to know the truth." Kendall said._

 _"And the truth is?" James asked._

 _"The truth is my dad left when I was six." Kendall said._

 _"Why didn't you just told me the truth?" James asked._

 _"I don't know. You guys weren't understand what it was like." Kendall said._

 _"You should of told me the truth." James said._

 _"I know." Kendall said._

Maybe that's why James couldn't believe Kendall now. James does want to believe Kendall, he really does but he just can't.

"I bumped into James today." Carlos said. "I tried to tell him Kelly is lying to him. He said she's not a liar." Carlos said.

"He should stay away from her." Logan said.

"Yeah. I wish he would." Carlos said.

"He should know she's lying. He's being stupid." Logan said.

"Why can't he see she's lying?" Carlos asked.

Caroline was watching T.V. when there was a knock on the door. She got up from the couch and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"It's been a while sis." Kelly said, standing at the door.

 **Hoped u liked. Why do you think Kelly was at Caroline's door? Should James listen to Logan & Carlos. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I just came to say hi. Is this where your staying now?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, it is. Why exactly are you here?" Caroline asked.

"We haven't talked in a while." Kelly said.

"Yeah. Well when my sister sent me to jail for something I didn't do." Caroline said.

"It wasn't my fault that you got sent to jail." Kelly said.

"Yeah? Then who's fault was it? You put all the blamed on me." Caroline said.

"It was your fault." Kelly said.

"You need to leave." Caroline said.

"Whatever." Kelly said and left.

Lucy sighed and walked in her apartment. She left a year ago for her world tour but now she's back. She kept in touch with Logan and Carlos. She can't believe what Kelly is saying now. She didn't believed Kelly the first time and she doesn't believe her now. Lucy was at the party.

 _Lucy walked around the party. Everyone was drinking and acted like they was having a good time. She walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cup. She got something out of her pocket and poured it in the cup. She placed the cup down and began to walked away. A couple moments later, Kendall walked in the kitchen and picked up the same cup Lucy had. He began to drink it. Kendall woked up the next day and was laying in bed, with Kelly? He doesn't remember what happened last night. All he remember was having one cup. He agreed with Kelly even though he couldn't remember if he even had sex with Kelly or not._

James walked in the store to get some stuff. Kelly returned to where ever she went to. James doesn't even know where she went. He grabbed some groceries, paid for them and left.

Caroline shutted the door, turned around and saw Kendall.

"You and Kelly are sisters?" Kendall asked.

"Um, yeah. But I hate her. She ruined my life." Caroline said.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Kendall asked. Caroline didn't answered.

"I guess I got my answered." Kendall said and started to walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said and left. He put his hoodie up and put sunglasses on and walked away.

James was walking back from the store when he spotted someone. It was Kendall. He got his phone out and dialed 911. The cops came by a few moments later and handcuffed Kendall and put him in the cop car. James watched the cops take Kendall away.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter Logan, Carlos, and Lucy will be in it. & a couple more people from early chapters. **


	16. Chapter 16

James was walking away when he bumped into Logan.

"The cops caught Kendall." James said.

"Unbelivable." Logan said.

"I know. I felt bad for dialing 911." James said.

"You called the cops on Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I had to. He touched Melody inapporiate." James said.

"No he didn't. Kelly is lying." Logan said.

"Kelly isn't lying." James said.

"Yes she is!" Logan said.

"No she's not. Kendall lied years ago." James said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said.

"We were eight. I was over at his house. I asked him where his parents was and he told me his dad was in the C.I.A. He lied. His dad wasn't in the C.I.A." James said.

"Oh my god." Logan said.

"I know." James said.

"I'm talking about you." Logan said.

"What?" James said.

"So what Kendall lied when he was eight. Is that why you don't believe him now?" Logan asked.

"Yes." James said.

"You're unbelivable James." Logan said.

"What?" James said.

"Kendall might of lied when he was eight becsuse he didn't wanted to talk about his dad or something. But he's not lying now." Logan said.

"He is." James said.

"No he's not. You're so stupid James." Logan said and walked away.

 _James walked around the party and spotted Lucy._

 _"Did you brought the stuff?" James asked._

 _"Yeah. James, I don't think we should do this." Lucy said._

 _"It'll be fine." James said. Lucy sighed and walked in the kitchen. She got a cup. got something out of her pocket and poured it in the cup. She placed the cup down and walked away. She went backed in the kitchen, grabbed the cup and dumped it in the sink._

 _"What are you doing?" James asked._

 _"I can't do this." Lucy said and left. James sighed in frustration. This wasn't part of the plan. He went over to a few and asked them if they had any drugs. He got some drugs and poured it in a cup. He saw Kendall walking his way and walked the other way. Kendall walked over and grabbed the cup James put the drugs in and began to drown it down. Kendall woked up the next day and was laying in bed, with Kelly? He doesn't remember what happened last night. All he remember was having one cup. He agreed with Kelly even though he couldn't remember if he even had sex with Kelly or not._

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter something happens and you get to know th full story of the party and why James wanted drugs in a couple of chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy thought back to the party. She needed to talk to James. She saw James walking down the street. This might be the perfect time. She walked over to James.

"We need to talk." Lucy said.

"About what?" James asked.

"The party." Lucy said.

"Okay. What you want to talk about it?" James said.

"You need to tell people what actually happened at the party." Lucy said.

"You know I can't." James said.

"Tell people or I will." Lucy said.

"You can't do that." James said.

"Yes I can. And I will. Tell the truth what happened at the party by tonight or I will." Lucy said.

Kendall hated being a cell. He shouldn't be in here again. He didn't do anything. But once again no one believed him. He hated it. He has to stay in here until his trial. And if he's guilty then he will be sent to prison. He hated everything. What did he do to deserve this?

Carlos was finished shooting a scene when he saw Logan walking over.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"They arrested Kendall." Logan said.

"Seriously? Maybe we could bail him out." Carlos said.

"We can't do that. He has a trial coming up and if he's guilty then he'll be sent out of the state to prison." Logan said.

"That's ridicilous. He didn't do it." Carlos said.

"I know." Logan said. "James was the one that called the cops."

"What? Why would he do that?" Carlos asked.

"Because I guess Kendall lied to James when he was eight saying his dad was in the C.I.A. but his dad wasn't." Logan said.

"Is that why James don't believe Kendall now?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, it is." Logan said.

"I need to go back on set." Carlos said and walked away.

James was deciding if he should tell someone about what happened at the party.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Lucy's back and she told me I should tell people what happened at the party." James said.

"What? You can't tell anyone what happened at the party." Kelly said.

"Well, if I don't by tonight, then Lucy will." James said.

"Tell her you'll tell people but don't." Kelly said.

"Okay." James said and texted Lucy. "I texted her and told her."

"Good. No one needs to know what happened at the party." Kelly said.

Lucy's phone went off and she looked at it. It was James texting her saying he told people. She didn't believe it though. She walked over to Logan.

"Did James talked to you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He have. Why?" Logan asked.

"Did he told you what happened at the party?" Lucy asked.

"No. What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Of course he didn't tell you. He lied." Lucy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan said.

"I need to tell you the truth." Lucy said.

"What's the truth?" Logan asked.

"The truth of what actually happened at the party. I was there at the party. So was James." Lucy said.

"James was at the party? Did he do something?" Logan asked.

"Here's what happened at the party." Lucy said.

 **Hoped u liked. Next chapter you guys will know what exactly happened at the party. And Kendall's trial will be coming up. What do you guys think happened at the party? And how is Kelly involve with the whole party thing?**


	18. Chapter 18

"Here's what happened at the party." Lucy said.

 _I was walking around at the party, waiting for James to show up. After a couple minutes later, James showed up._

 _I dumped the stuff in a cup, but then I grabbed the cup and dumped it in the sink. James got some stuff, I'm not exactly sure what it was, but he dumped it in another cup and walked away. I was going back to dump it out when I saw it was gone. Kendall was drinking the cup."_

"James drugged Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I'm not that sure. I don't know where he got that stuff either." Lucy said. "That's all I know."

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Logan asked.

"Because I think something is going on." Lucy said.

"Like what?" Logan said.

"I'm not sure." Lucy said.

 _ **One Year Ago**_

 _"Where are you going?" James asked Kendall._

 _"I"m going to this party in town." Kendall said._

 _"Really?" James asked._

 _"Yeah. Why?" Kendall asked._

 _"No reason." James said._

 _"Okay." Kendalll said and left._

 _James got out his phone and texted Kelly._

 _ **Kendall is heading to the party.- James**_

 _ **Great. The plan is in action. - Kelly**_

 _James put his phone back in his pocket. He walked out the door and headed to the party._

 _Kendall walked in the party. He walked around a bunch of drunk people. He grabbed a cup and starting to feel dizzy after he finished the cup. He decided to go lay down. He went in a room and laid down on a bed. He woked up and noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. But then he noticed he wasn't alone in the bed. Kelly was laying beside him. He couldn't remember what happened but he and Kelly agreed not to tell anyone what happened that. After that him and Kelly barely made eye contact. No one noticed though. A month later, Kelly told Kendall that she was pregnant with his baby._

 _James dumped the drugs in the cup and walked away. He looked back and saw Kendall grabbing the cup and drinking it. Kelly walked over to James._

 _"Did you give him the stuff?" Kelly asked James._

 _"Yes." James said._

 _"Good. Where is he?" Kelly asked._

 _"I saw him going upstairs." James said._

 _"Okay." Kelly said and walking upstairs. She was looking around to see if she could find Kendall. She walked in a room and saw him past out. "Perfect." She said and closed the door behind her. The next day Kelly saw Kendall waking and pretend to wake up. She told him to pretend it never happen. A month later she told him she was pregnant and he was the liar. But that really wasn't the truth. They never slept together. Kelly and James are the only people who knows the truth. Kelly then decided to pretend that she was raped when she found that she was pregnant._

 _Brad walked in Kelly's house and noticed a ultradound._

 _"What is this?" Brad asked holding the ultarsound._

 _Kelly grabbed it. "It's mine."_

 _"Who's the father?" Brad asked._

 _"It's none of your business." Kelly said._

 _"Is it that blonde dude you're always is at work?" Brad asked._

 _"Yes." Kelly said._

 _"So, you cheated on me with him?" Brad said._

 _"No. I didn't. I was raped." Kelly said._

 _"What?" Brad said. "We need to tell the police."_

Logan walked over and saw James. He punched James in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" James asked holding his face.

"Lucy told me what happened at the party a year ago. You're unbeliavable." Logan said and walked away.

James was holding his face shocked. He couldn't believed Logan punched him. Logan never punched him. He never punched anyone. James walked in Kelly's house.

"What happened to your face?" Kelly asked.

"Logan knows." James said.

"Knows what?" Kelly asked.

"He knows what happened at the party. Lucy told him." James said.

"What? I thought you told her that you already told people." Kelly said.

"I did. I guess she knew I lied." James said.

"What do we do now?" Kelly said.

"I guess we go to the next plan." James said.

"Okay. We're go to the next plan." Kelly said.

"Why do you look mad?" Carlos asked Logan.

"James drugged Kendall at the party a year ago." Logan said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Lucy told me. She doesn't know everything that happened." Logan said.

"Why would he do that?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure but I think he had someone helping him." Logan said.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Kelly." Logan said.

The ambulance came and lifted someone on the strectcher.

"Do you have any leads?" The cop asked.

"We don't. We really don't know what happened." The paramedic said.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and pulled the stretcher in the the hospital room.

Logan rushed in the hospital followed by Carlos.

"We're here for Lucy Stone. How is she?" Logan asked.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The reciepionist said.

Logan and Carlos sat down in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them if Lucy is okay.

 **Hoped u liked. Next chapter you'll see if Lucy is okay or not. They're only a few chapters left for this story. What do you guys think Kelly and James next plan was? What do you guys think happened to Lucy? Did James deserved to be punched by Logan?**


	19. Chapter 19

_"James drugged Kendall?" Logan asked._

 _"I'm not that sure. I don't know where he got that stuff either." Lucy said. "That's all I know."_

 _"Why are you just telling me this now?" Logan asked._

 _"Because I think something is going on." Lucy said._

 _"Like what?" Logan said._

 _"I'm not sure." Lucy said._

 _After Lucy told Logan what she knows happened at the party, she was walking back to her house. She was crossing the street when out of nowhere a car hit Lucy, sending her flying in the air. The car drove off after hitting Lucy._

The cops said it was a hit and run. Their not sure who was driving the car but they was investigating. Logan thinks it was Kelly or James or both of them that done this. Logan haven't talked to James since he punched him in the face. He wants to know why. Why are they doing this?

James was washing his face. After he was done, he sat down on the couch and sighed. He couldn't believed Lucy was in the hospital. He wanted to go and see her but he knew he couldn't. He was hoping Logan and Carlos could forgive him. He techinally didn't done anything wrong.

Kendall was sitting in a cell, awaiting his trial. He hated it. He had to sit in a cell all alone. Well, it was better than having a roommate. But if he's found guilty, he'll have a roommate. He has a plan if the judge finds him not guilty. He shouldn't be in here anyway. He didn't do anything.

"Do you think Kendall will be found guilty?" Carlos asked.

"Hopefully not, but I'm not sure." Logan said.

"I hope Lucy will be okay." Carlos said.

"Me too." Logan said.

 **Two Days Later**

Lucy was out of the hospital. She had a broken leg and fractured arm. The driver that hit her was killed that night. The cops said it was a drunk person who ran off the road after hitting her. She was laying in her bed. The doctors told her to rest for a couple days. Kendall's trial was tomorrow and she couldn't go to it. But she's hoping they find him innocent.

James knocked on the door. He waited a couple moments and the door opened.

"James? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"You need to forgive me." James said.

"Why should I?" Carlos said.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong." James asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong? That's bullshit James! This is all your fault! You and Kelly should be in jail for drugging Kendall! Don't say you didn't do anything wrong, James. Because you did. And I will never forgive you. EVER!" Carlos said and slammed the door in James' face.

 **The Next Day**

Kendall was siting in the cell, for the last time hopefully. He had to go to trial in an hour.

People was walking in. Logan and Carlos was closer to the front. Kelly was sitting on the other side. James was sitting in the back. The trial was about to begin.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Carlos forgive James? Was Carlos right yelling at James? Will Kendall be found guilty or innocent? Next chapter is the trial. And the last chapter of this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

The trial was about to start. James was sitting in the very back away from everyone. Maybe James made a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't of agreed with Kelly a year ago. Maybe he shouldn't of agreed to the plan. He wished he could take everything back.

Caroline walked in and sat on the other side of everyone. She's hoping Kendall is found innocent. She knows her sister is lying. She just wished the judge and jury could see it.

Carlos and Logan was hoping they find Kendall innocent. Logan was furious with Kelly and James. He wished neither of them was here right now. He doesn't understand why James did it. It didn't made any sense to him. He could tell the cops, but it been a year and they're probably really nothing they can do about it.

Carlos was watching and listening to the judge. Well, he wasn't really listening to the judge. If Kelly and Kendall never did had sex then that means Kendall couldn't be the father of Melody.

The judge was saying something when all of a sudden he got interrupted. Everyone turned to Carlos who interrupted the judge.

"What are you doing?" Logan whispered to Carlos. Carlos didn't answered Logan.

Lucy was flipping through channels, bored. She wished she could be at the trial to see how it was going. She hopes Kendall is found innocent. She knows he's innocent. When she first heard Kelly was telling the cops that Kendall raped her, well she was shocked and angry at Kelly. She didn't understand why Kelly lied to the cops. What did Kendall ever done to her?

The jury was in a room talking to each other. Deciding if Kendall is innocent or guility. A while later the jury decided on their decision.

Mercedes got out of her car. She just broke up with her boyfriend who was a total jerk. She left without telling anyone she was leaving. She knocked on her dad's door.

"Mercedes?" Griffin said.

"Hey dad." Mercedes said.

"What are you doing here?" Griffin asked.

"I came back. I know I shouldn't of left like I did and I'm sorry. But I'm back." Mercedes said.

Griffin hugged his daughter. "I missed yu."

"I missed you too, dad." Mercedes said.

"Wait, you didn't come back just for the trial. Did you?" Griffin asked.

"What trial?" Mercedes asked.

"Nevewrmind." Griffin said.

"No. Tell me. What trial?" Mercedes said.

"It really doesn't matter. You should come in and get settled in." Griffin said.

Mercedes sighed and headed to her room. She knew her dad won't tell her if he doesn't want to. But she's going to find out what her dad was talking about.

The jury walked backed in the court room.

"Have the jury reached the verdict?" The judge said.

"We have our honor." A verdict said. "We find the defendant . . . "

Kelly and James was heading back when Brad walked up to them.

"What are you doing Brad?" Kelly asked.

"We're getting back together." Brad said slurring his words.

"No we're not." Kelly said.

Brad grabbed Kelly's arm and started to pull her away.

"Get off of her!" James yelled and jumped on Brad and began fightning him.

Logan and Carlos was heading back home when they noticed James fightning someone and Kelly beside him. Theywalked closer and was trying to break up the fight. When all of a sudden there was a gun shot and someone fell to the ground.

Hoped u liked. This was the last chapter of this story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I would of had this up sooner but my computer crashed and I'm using my old one but it'll probably crashed soon too. It's falling apart. Do you guys think Kendall was found guility or innocent? Who got shot? I didn't write the trial really because I really didn't know how to write it. There will be a sequel to this story and you guys will find out in the first chapter if Kendall was found guility or innocent and you guys will also find out who got shot. It probably won't be up until a few months though. I'm going to get a new computer before I start uploading the story because this one I really can't write with it. I was lucky to write this chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and liked this story.


End file.
